The present invention relates generally to a disc brake, and more specifically to a disc brake of a floating caliper type in which one pad is loaded against a brake disc by a piston and the other pad is loaded against the brake disc by a limb portion extending from a caliper.
Among various kinds of disc brakes, widely used is a fist type disc brake. In a conventional fist type disc brake, however, the outer pad is loaded by a limb portion extending from a caliper with even pressure between a leading side portion of the outer pad upstream with respect to the direction of the disc rotation and a trailing side portion of the outer pad downstream with respect to the direction of the disc rotation. Therefore, the leading side portion of the outer pad is liable to cause a frictional vibration which produces undesired brake noises such as brake squeal.